The invention relates to an ironing table having a table surface, an ironing support and a mounting for an ironing cloth to be stretched thereacross.
For the actual use thereof, such ironing tables are generally covered with so-called ironing supports and ironing cloths. It is necessary that these covers are penetrable by air and heat resistant. As an example a cover consists of a silicone rubber foam of about 6 mm thickness having the actual ironing cloth stretched on top thereof which is as well formed of a heat resistant type of cloth. In order to facilitate the ironing operation as much as possible, it is desired to mount the stretched ironing cloth as smooth and tight as possible. It is known to mount the ironing cloth by means of a quick-stretch frame which surrounds the ironing table with an air gap therebetween and which is put over the material to be stretched. It may then happen with ironing supports and ironing cloths of varying thickness, that the frame either does not fit or does not provide a sufficient stability. Moreover, it is known to grip the cloth by means of laterally engaging hook-shaped claws which are tightened via springs. This leads to an ununiform tension.